Crazy things
by percabeth11401
Summary: Sadie is going to her very first year of high school. Carter Is going to his first year of school in years. They go to Goode High where Cleo notices a weird group of teenagers. What will happen when they find out who the weird teens are? What will happen when Sadie tries to have a prank war with two certain brothers? Find out in Crazy Things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm writing a story that I just couldn't wait to do. I hope you like it. For any new readers, I have two other just Percy Jackson stories: Goode Love and Surprise. Again, I hope you like this new story.

* * *

Sadie's POV

* * *

Hullo, Sadie here. If you heard about lots of destruction, or racket maybe, in New York, that would be our fault. Well, ours and the others, meaning demigods. It's a crazy story, but I think you can take it.

It started the first day of school. I was finally going to high school! I was actually kind of excited. I may not have seemed like it, since I was yelling at my brother, but I was. In my defense, I was only yelling, because he was being slow.

It was his first day of going to regular school since he was eight. He's sixteen now. He's kinda out of practice. [Ouch, Carter! Take a joke, gosh.]

As we ran out the door, with my boyfriend Walt; Carter's girlfriend, Zia; and a few other initiates, to Carter's car. Surprising? Yes. It was a gift from our father/ Egyptian god, Osiris. Confusing? Well, you see, the Egyptian gods, from the myths and stuff, are real. They host mortals with the blood of the pharaoh. Still confusing? Too bad. [Carter's saying I should give you more information. Well sorry, Carter. I'm not a living encyclopedia like you.]

When we got to the new school that we were going to, there was twenty minutes left until school started. Wow. We left at least an hour early. Then again, we did go from Brooklyn to Manhattan to get to school in Carter's slow driving. [What? Come on, Carter. You were driving at most thirty miles per hour. Okay, fine. Forty.]

We were going to a school called Goode High School. What a weird name for a school. Also the banners that were hung were super phony, like: _This is going to be a Goode year. _What nerd came up with that?

As we walked up the steps, I saw a couple of boys that looked like twins, except one was shorter than the other. They were planning something (obvious because they were in a two person huddle) and kept looking back at us. I caught the short one's eye. It had a sparkle of mischief. At that point, I knew they were planning a prank. On us, possibly (or Carter, that makes much more sense).

As we walked in the office, Walt looked at me. "Oh, no," he said.

"What?"

"You're up to something. I can tell from the look in your eye. You're not planning a prank on Carter again, are you?"

"No. I'm thinking of a way to prevent that. I saw a couple of boys out there who looked like they were planning a prank. I wanna get them first."

Walt shook his head. "It's your first day of high school and you're already going to get in trouble," he said, probably knowing he couldn't change my mind.

"Don't worry," I said. "I promise I won't get you too involved. You do know you are getting involved somehow, right?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "Good," said, then kissed him.

"No PDA," an initiate, Julian, said. I smiled.

"You don't think I don't know who you have a crush on, do you?" I said as I pushed him into Cleo, then looked back at Walt like I didn't do anything. He shook his head and smiled.

We entered the office to see a pretty office lady sitting behind a desk. She had brown hair in a bun, except for two little sausage curls on either side of her face. She looked up at us. "Hello," she said cheerfully while smiling. "Names?"

"Sadie Kane and Walt Stone," I answered for both of us.

The lady printed out some papers and handed them to us. "Here are your locker numbers, combinations and your schedules. If you have any questions, just ask. Welcome to Goode High. Oh yeah, and my name is Ms. Templeton," she said. She was so sweet, I felt bad for her, because she had to work here. [No Carter. Who chooses to work at a high school?]

We went through the doors and found our lockers. I already heard whispers of gossip. I don't really care about gossip. They can say what they want, even if its true or not. As I got my locker open and shoved my books in, I noticed the two boys again. I took out my notebook, since we were just going to homeroom, and walked to room 304.

When I got there, I saw Cleo. I smiled and sat down next to her. She looked at me and smiled, but then frowned again.

"I have to talk to you, Sadie," she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, I saw a group of kids who seem stronger than other teenagers. They seemed to be having some kind of family reunion or something. I think they may be magicians like us."

"Are any of them in this class?"

"Two. I suspect they are the youngest of them."

"Who are they?" At that time the late bell rang. Cleo still pointed out two people. One of them looked a lot like Anubis, with black hair, deep brown eyes, and pale skin. The only difference was that this kid doesn't seem to smile a lot. The other one had curly, brown hair, (kinda like Carter's) and a goofy smile. He seemed to be trying to bug the kid that looked a lot like Anubis.

"I'm going to try to talk to them, so I can learn more about them," I told her. Cleo nodded and got her book out.

I went over to the two boys, and sat in the chair in front of the boy with a goofy smile. "Hi. My name's Sadie and-" I tried to say.

"Hi Sadie. My name is Leo and this party pooper here is Nico," the boy with a goofy smile, or Leo, said.

"I swear, Leo, if you don't stop bugging me and calling me names, I will strangle you with your own tool belt," Nico, the mini Anubis, said. [Come on, Carter It's not his permanent name. Gee.]

I laughed. "Does he go every where with his tool belt?" I asked.

"Yes. It makes a perfect threat, too. He would marry his tool belt if he could," Nico said.

I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind," I said. Leo looked so scared, he backed away. It was hilarious. "So, do you guys know the two kids who look like twins, and look like they'll cause a lot of mischief? "

"I think you're thinking of the Stolls. Yeah, they're not twins, just brothers. Travis is the older, taller one, and Connor is the younger, shorter one," Leo said.

"You talk a lot," I told him. I heard Nico snicker. I looked at him, and tried to read his expression, but it was unreadable. "So, do you think I could out- prank them?"

Leo started laughing so hard, he got weird looks from people, but he was probably used to that. "Um... The Stolls are the master prankers of the school. No one has ever out-pranked them. EVER. like you would have a chance. I bet you five bucks you couldn't," Leo said annoyingly.

"Deal," I said.

"What?"

"I take your bet. If I win, you give me five bucks. If you win, I'll give you five bucks."

"And a kiss."

"I have a boyfriend."

"On the cheek."

"No."

"It was worth the try. Deal."

We shook hands. The bell rang and I got up to go to first period. My mind was filling with ideas to prank them. [Yes, my brain was working. Stop laughing, Carter]

* * *

Ta da. First chapter and already over 1000 words. Anyway, hope you liked it. :-)

3 Percabeth11401


	2. The Twins

Hey guys, if you didn't read my other two stories, Goode Love or/and Surprise, then I want you to know the reason why I haven't been writing. My grandpa died over a week ago, on Thanksgiving. The Wednesday after I had to go to his funeral. I've been writing my other stories, so I haven't been able to write this one. I hope you like this chapter, though. I forgot to tell you that This story will be mostly Sadie's POV

* * *

Sadie's POV

* * *

After the bell rang, I left to go to Science. Cleo caught up to me. "Hey, where are you going next?" she asked me.

"Science, You?"

"Aw. I'm going to music. See you later." She left and I just kept walking. When I reached room 206, I went in and I saw the twins. I smiled evilly. I got into my backpack and pulled out a dollar and some clear string. I wanted to see if they were gullible.

They were sitting right next to the water fountain, so I attached the string to the dollar and went over there to get a drink. As I was leaving, I dropped the dollar and extended the string, so that I could sit down. I couldn't help, but laugh evilly. This was going to be so funny.

* * *

Travis's POV

* * *

I walked into the classroom with Connor and sat down. He just couldn't stop talking about the prank we (he) were going to play on the new girl. "Look, Travis. There she is," Connor said.

I looked at the doorway and saw the new girl with an evil smile on her face. I don't know her well enough to know if it were her regular smile or if she was planning something evil.

She sat down and got something out of her bag. I just ignored it and looked at Connor, who was still blabbing about the prank. "Connor, we hardly know her. Why are you planning to prank her? She didn't do anything to you," I told him.

"Gods, Travis, your starting to sound like Katie. We're pranking her because she's new, come on. You know better, Travis," Connor said.

"There are a lot of new freshmans here. Why her in particular?"

"I don't know. She's different."

"If I didn't know better I would think you had a crush on her," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Pshh. We do it to people at camp all the time."

"Not to the new people. We get to know them first."

"Shh. She's coming," Connor said looking down at the book he always pretends to read I rolled my eyes.

Once she left, Connor said, "Ooh, look, a dollar." I was about to tell him not to pick it up, but it was too late he bent down to pick it up. It moved. he looked confused, but went after it. Soon enough it led up to the new girl he went to pick it up. She grabbed a pan of whipped cream and pushed his face in it.

She grabbed the dollar and started cracking up. I couldn't help, but laugh too. I couldn't believe he fell for that. He came back glaring at me, which just made me laugh harder. I grabbed my camera and took a picture. He just kept glaring.

"It's on," is all he said. I just laughed and shook my head. If she were a demigod, she would definitely be a child of Hermes.

* * *

Sadie's POV

* * *

I was laughing like crazy when the bell rang. His face was covered with whipped cream. Why I had those things in backpack? I was prepared to prank someone. I also carry my wallet in my backpack, because today is supposed to be super hot, and I was planning to go get ice cream after school with Walt.

I had just settled down when the teacher came in. "Hello, my name is . I'll be your science teacher. For the next six to seven weeks, we will be doing a report on a certain animal. You get to choose the animal you want to do a report on. You will right a report and draw a picture of it. The posters for your art are up here. Or if you want to write the report first, the college ruled paper is up here, right next to the posters. you may get started."

I went up there and grabbed a poster and a paper. I knew that I wanted to write a report on baboons, because we have one at home. His name is Khufu, named after the Egyptian pharaoh.

I started writing down facts that I knew about baboons:

_BABOONS_

- _like to play basketball_

_-say "agh"_

_-have bare bottoms_

_-..._

I know, not perfect, but it will get better. I just have to study Khufu more. I looked at the poster and decided that I would have to try to have him pose for a picture so I can draw one of him.

I was about to make an outline of Khufu, when a voice asked, "What animal are you doing?"

I looked in the direction of the voice. It was the taller one of the "Twins", I called them, the one I didn't prank, yet. "Baboon, you?"

"Turtle. My name's Travis, and the doof you pranked earlier is Connor," he said. I laughed.

"You are definitely correct with that. That's the oldest trick in the book. I can't believe Leo said that you two were the biggest prankers in school. I'm Sadie by the way."

"We are. It's just that he's very gullible, if he sees money on the ground, he's going for it. I do that to him all the time. I would have stopped him, but he won't stop talking about a prank we're planning to do on someone. I thought he deserved it."

"Prank? On who?"

"Leo," he said just as the bell rang.

"I'm in," I said as I left the classroom. Cool, I'm not only going to get five bucks from the little elf, but I'm going to get to prank him too. Best year EVER.

* * *

Travis's POV

* * *

After Sadie left I went back over to Connor. "So, what did she say? Will she go out with me?" he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get the chance," I told him. He looked a little upset,so I told him, "On the bright side, we're pulling a prank on Leo with her." He brightened up a bit.

"Did you get her name?" he asked as we headed out the door. I nodded.

"Her name is Sadie."

"Sadie," Connor repeated. "Her name is almost as pretty as her."

"Cheesy," I said as we entered the classroom.

* * *

Hey. Again, sorry I haven't been updating. Hope this makes up for it.

3 Percabeth11401


End file.
